Tyrannia
thumb|Tyrannische Konzerthalle Tyrannia ist eine der ältesten Zivilisationen Neopias. 'Spricht man von Tyrannia, ist damit eigentlich nur das südliche Tyrannia gemeint. Die Grenze zum Norden liegt im Bereich des Vulkans. Der Norden ist wild und weigehend unerforscht. Im Süden exisitiert eine steinzeitliche Zivilisation. Tyrannia liegt östlich des Schreckensberges. Trotz der Nähe des Schreckensberges, ist das Klima in Tyrannia recht schwül bis trocken und heiß. Tyrannia ist eine Republik, die vom Ältestenrat regiert wird. Oberhaupt des Rates ist Kyruggi. Der Rat hat seinen Sitz im Rathaus, das auf der tranischen Hochebene liegt. Man könnte meinen, die tyrannische Sprache besteht größtenteils aus grunzen und schnauben, mit den Worten 'Ugga' und 'Ugg'. Allerdings ist es sehr komplex und es ist zumindest eine Sprache bekannt, die mit tyrannisch verwandt ist. Bei einer geschätzten Einwohnerzahl von zirka 32.600 Neopets in Tyrannia, wird es auch einige geben, die neben tyrannisch, auch die moderne Sprache verstehen. Vorkommen Hier ist eine Auflistung der Plots, in denen Tyrannia eine Rolle gespielt hat, ein Schauplatz war, oder erwähnt wurde: *Tyrannische Invasion - Schauplatz. *Reise zur verlorenen Insel: erwähnt. *Krieg um den Obelisken - Schauplatz. Sackgasse Die Entdeckung Tyrannias begann damit, daß ein gewaltiges Erdbeben die Eishöhlen des Schreckensberges erschütterten. Das Erdbeben verursachte eithumb|Das Chomby am Ende der Sackgassene riesige Spalte und legte dabei einen verborgenen Gang frei. Der Gang endete in einer Sackgasse, die von üppiger Vegetation überwuchert war. Erst als ein gelbes Chomby diese Vegetation fraß, wurde der Weg um nach Tyrannia zu gelangen, freigelegt. Orte Seit der Entdeckung blieb das Aussehen Tyrannias relativ gleich. Am 22.04. 2013 wurde das Aussehen aber erneuert und stark verändert. thumb|left|300px|Dschungel TyranniasDschungel Tyrannias: Bewegt man sich in den Eishöhlen des Schreckensberges Richtung Osten kommt man zu einem Tunnel, der direkt in den Dschungel Tyrannias führt. Der tyrannische Dschungel ist ein prähistorischer Dschungel, mit viel Vegetation und Pflanzen, die sonst nirgends auf der Welt gefunden werden können. Aus einigen der herumliegenden Steine in dieser Gegend wurden Gebäude gemeißelt und Geschäfte darin eröffnet. Der tyrannische Dschungel ist bezaubernd doch tödlich. Selbst mit einem Kompass kann man sich verirren. Das Sonnenlicht dringt so gut wie nie durch die dichte Vegetation, die ein Paradies eines jeden Botanikers ist. Tyrannia ist das Zuhause einer Menge Pflanzen, ganz besonders die Gebiete in den Tiefen des Dschungels, die noch nicht erforscht wurden. Die Bevölkerung im Dschungel besteht aus 109.870 Einwohnern: 24% Grarrl, 17% Chomby, 16% Uggaroo, 13% Uggsul, 10% JubJub, 20% Andere. Das Terrain ist dichter Regenwald und dementsprechend ist das Wetter sehr schwül. Das Aussehen des Dschungels Tyrannias hat sich im Lauf der Zeit verändert. Eine der auffälligsten Änderungen ist, dass an der Stelle, wo früher der Monolith stand, nun das Rad der Mittelmäßigkeit steht, welches früher an der Stelle der Stelle des Tyrannischen Mini-Golfes stand. Nach dem Krieg um den Obelisken gab es eine radikale Veränderung, sodass der Dschungel Tyrannias nun mehr nach einem Dschungel aussieht. Außerdem git es dort jetzt einen See, in dem die Bewohner schwimmen gehen können, beziehungsweise an dessen Ufer sie angeln können. 81_jungle.png|Dschungel Tyrannias 81_village_life.png|Dorfleben 81_fishing.png|Gemütliches Angeln Im tiefsten Teil des Dschungels liegt das Dorf Tyrammet. Die Ansammlung an Strohütten ist die Heimat von rund 500 Neopets, wo sie ihre Petpets großziehen, angeln und fischen. Tyrammet war das eigentliche Ziel des Monoceraptors während der tyrannischen Invasion. Village.gif|Eine typische Szene ... Village2.gif|... in Tyrammet. Orte im Dschungel Tyrannias: *Dorf Tyrammet. *Höhlenmalereien. *Tyrannische Petpets. *Rad der Mittelmäßigkeit. *Waffen Tyrannias. *Tyrannische Möbel. *Ugga-Schätze. thumb|300px|Hochebene TyranniasHochebene Tyrannias: Dieser unfruchtbare Ort von Schluchten und Höhlen ist wohl die beliebteste Region in Tyrannia. Sie liegt hoch in den Bergen Tyrannias auf 8.035 km über dem Meeresspiegel. Als Plateau ist das Terrain flach und das Wetter ist, im Gegensatz zum tyrannischen Dschungel, eine trockene Hitze. Die''' 'Hochebene Tyrannias erhebt sich über dem üppigen Flusstal des Dschungels und bietet den Besuchern einen unglaublichen Ausblick auf den aktiven Vulkan im Osten des Landes. Der Wind hat den Sandstein über tausende von Jahren abgeschliffen und in seine Torbogen-Steinformation gebracht, die man überall in diesem Gebiet bewundern kann. Steinige Überhänge bieten Schatten auf der sonst der Sonne ausgesetzten Hochebene. Hier kann man neben der Konzerthalle und dem Rad der Monotonie auch das Riesen-Omelette und das tyrannische Rathaus finden. Das Leben auf der Hochebene ist normalerweise sehr friedlich. Der Duft von heißen Bronto-Snacks aus dem örtlichen Lebensmittelladen füllt die Luft und das Rad der Monotonie tickt endlos in der Ferne. Wirklich friedlich, es sei denn eine Band namens Sticks N' Stones ist gerade in der Stadt. Tausende von schreienden Tyrannianern, die auf den Auftritt ihrer Lieblingsband warten, füllen die Hochebene. Die Tyrannianer haben eine schreckliche Invasion bekämpft, kurz nachdem der Rest von Neopia ihre Existenz entdeckt hatte, doch die Hochebene ist nun ein sicherer Ort. Nimm dich vor fallenden Felsen in Acht, wobei dir die Tyrannier bestätigen werden, dass deine Sicherheit von einem professionellen Team am Zerstör-O-Mat gewährleistet wird. Die Besucher werden dazu eingeladen, sich in der Zerstörung selbst zu versuchen. Es ist beinahe so aufregend, wie damals, vor 3 Jahren, als hier eine Zeitmaschine abstürzte. Man sollte jedoch trotz allem aufpassen und dem Nest des Biestes nicht zu nahe kommen... und jeder fragt sich, was für ein Monster sich wohl in der Tiefe der Dunkelheit verbirgt. Eine nun scheinbar nutzlose Grube, war früher der Ort, an dem man 'Chomby und die Fungus-Bälle' spielen konnte. Diese ist nach der Neuerung Tyrannias nicht mehr vorhanden. Nach dem Krieg um den Obelisken gab es auch auf der Hochebene Tyrannias eine radikale Änderung. So sind die einzelnen Bereiche durch Treppen oder Brücken miteinander verbunden. Der Standort einiger Bereiche hat sich stark verändert. Das Omelette liegt jetzt im Zentrum der Hochebene auf einem kleinen Plateau und nicht einfach mehr in der Gegend, und direkt darunter das Rathaus. Sabre-X hat damit keinen weiten Fußmarsch mehr, um sich um die Bewachung des Omelettes zu kümmern, und um an Versammlungen im Rathas teilzunehmen. Um zum Omelette zu kommen, muss man am Rathaus vorbei, beziehungsweise mitten durch. Die Arena Tyrannias ist jetzt ein festes Steingebäude und kein Steinkreis mehr. Sie wird immer noch Arena Tyrannias genannt, obwohl sie seit der Neuerung der Kampfarena im Jahre 14 (2012) 'Ugga - Arena' genannt wird. Sie ist durch eine Holzbrücke mit dem Rathaus verbunden, was praktisch ist für Grarrg und Sabre-X, die beides Kämpfer in der Arena Tyrannias sind. Außerdem gibt es jetzt ein tyrannisches Kriegerdenkmal, dass zu einem Artikel zur tyrannischen Invasion führt. Es befindet sich in der Nähe des Rathauses, allerdings eine Ebene tiefer. Weit entfernt im Nordosten befindet sich außerdem das Schlachtfeld vom mysteriösen Randgebiet, wo der Krieg um den Obelisken stattfand. Ganz im Norden befindet sich der Vulkan, der früher ein Erholungsort für viele Tyrannier war. Die meisten sind von dort nun weggezogen, und nur mehr die mutigsten Seelen machen noch Unternehmungen dorthin. Interessanterweise war in einer der unterirdischen Höhlen des Vulkans einst eines der Amulette versteckt, das den Moltenus auf der Mysterium-Insel erwecken konnte. Orte auf der tyrannischen Hochebene: *Riesen-Omelette. *Rathaus. *Arena Tyrannias - Ugga-Arena. *Rad der Monotonie. *Nest der Bestie. *Kartenschalter. *Konzerthalle. *Tyrannisches Kriegerdenkmal. *Tyrannische Kost. *Zerstör-O-Mat III. *Mysteriöses Randgebiet - Schlachtfeld. 82_council_plateau.png|Das tyrannische Rathaus 82_concert_wait.png|Warten am Konzertschalter Im Jahre 15 (2013) wurde Tyrannia von mehreren Erdbeben heimgesucht. An der nördlichen Grenze trat ein merkwürdiges Objekt zutage. Sofort wurde mit den Ausgrabungen begonnen bis ein geheimnisvoller Obelisk ausgegraben wurde. Obwohl die tyrannischen Behörden das Gebiet danach sofort abriegelten und den Zutritt für jedermann verboten haben, sammelten sich dennoch mehrere Gruppen verschiedenster Fraktionen um den Obelisken herum. Jede Fraktion kämpfte gegen jeden um den Obelisken in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Hochebene Tyrannias 4.png|Der mysteriöse Ort im Norden der Hochebene tyra_plot_navimg.png|Die Ausgrabungsstätte 582_mysterious_site3.gif|Der freigelegte Obelisk Die Tatsache, dass sich die tyrannischen Behörden in den Krieg nicht einmischten, und dass sie das Gebiet sofort abriegelten als der Obelisk freigelegt war, zeigt dass die Tyrannier etwas über den Obelisken wissen, was dem restlichen Neopia nicht bekannt sein dürfte. Dies könnte mit den Fraktionsendgegnern zu tun haben, die stellvetretend für 5 der 7 Todsünden standen, obwohl der Fraktions-Endgegner der Auferwachten, der Tod keine Todsünde ist, sondern für eine der zwei nicht verwendeten Todsünden steht. Ehemalige Orte Das Landschaftsbild Tyrannia's hat im Laufe der Jahre nur wenige Änderungen durch gemacht. Nach dem Ende der tyrannischen Invasion sind hauptsächlich Spiele hinzugefügt oder auch wieder entfernt worden. Viele Spiele die zuerst im Vulkan zu finden waren, waren bald nur mehr auf der tyrannischen Hochebene zu finden. Der Vulkan selbst ist nicht mehr zugänglich. _ Dschungel Tyrannias: : Urprüngliche Orte: *Dorf Tyrammet *Höhlenmalereien *Grarrl Keno *Tyrannische Kost *Tyrannische Möbel *Tyranu Evavu *Rad der Mittelmäßigkeit *Monolith - Obelisk *Tyrannische Petpets : 1. Änderung : *Monolith - Obelisk: ersetzt (durch Rad der Mittelmäßigkeit). *Switch a Roo: hinzugefügt. : 2. Änderung (2004): *Switch a Roo: entfernt. *Tyrannisches Mini-Golf: hinzugefügt. *Chia-Bomber: hinzugefügt. *Vulkan-Rennen: hinzugefügt (vom Vulkan). : 3. Änderung (April 2013): *Ein riesiger See im Zentrum des Dschungels. *Dorf Tyrammet liegt jetzt ganz im Südwesten und etwas nördlicher die Höhlenmalereien. Zuvor war es umgekehrt. *Tyrannia Petpets liegt genau im Zentrum, neben dem Rad der Mittelmäßigkeit. *Tyrannische Möbel ist kein Steingebäude mehr, das neben einem Baum steht. Es ist jetzt ein Holzgebäude als Teil des Baumes. *Die Hochebene Tyrannias liegt jetzt im Nordwesten, über den Höhlenmalereien. Früher war sie im Nordosten. *Tyrannias Waffen: hinzugefügt (von Hochebene Tyrannias) - ist jetzt ein Steingebäude mit einem Steinschwert auf dem Dach. *Tyrannische Kost: verschoben (auf Hochebene Tyrannias). *Ugga-Schätze: hinzugefügt. *Grarrl Keno: entfernt. *Tyranu Evavu: entfernt. *Tyrannisches Mini-Golf: entfernt. *Chia-Bomber: entfernt. *Vulkan-Rennen: entfernt. _ Hochebene Tyrannias: : Ursprüngliche Orte: *Riesen-Omelette *Kartenschalter *Konzert-Halle *Chomby und die Fungus-Bälle *Pteri-Attacke *Nest der Bestie *Rathaus *Kriegs-Zelt *Zeitmaschine : 1. Änderung (2004): *Kriegs-Zelt: entfernt. *Zeitmaschine: entfernt. *Waffen Tyrannias: hinzugefügt. *Rad der Monotonie: hinzugefügt. *Zerstör-O-Mat: hinzugefügt. *Arena Tyrannias: hinzugefügt. *Kacheekers: hinzugefügt (vom Vulkan). *Go! Go!Go!: hinzugefügt (vom Vulkan). *Chomby und die Fungus-Bälle: gespiegelt. : 2. Änderung (2005): *Chomby und die Fungus-Bälle: entfernt. *Neopets Tyrannias (Tyrannian Styles): hinzugefügt. *Zerstör-O-Mat III: erweitert. : 3. Änderung (Februar2013): * Mysteriöser Ort: hinzugefügt - myteriöses Randgebiet mit dem mysteriösen Obelisken im Norden. : 4. Änderung (April 2013): *Die verschiedenen Bereiche sind durch Brücken und Treppen miteinander verbunden. *Omelette: befindet sich jetzt im Zentrum auf einem kleinen Plateau, lag früher im Westen. *Rathaus: befindet sich jetzt ebenfalls im Zentrum, direkt unter dem Omelette. *In der Nähe des Rathauses, aber eine Ebene weiter unten, liegt das tyrannische Kriegerdenkmal. *Kartenschalter: liegt jetzt im Südwesten. *Rad der Monotonie liegt nicht mehr südlich der Arena Tyrannias sondern westlich daneben. *Arena Tyrannias ist jetzt ein Steingebäude und kein Steinkreis mehr. *Zerstör-O-Mat III: liegt jetzt in einem Tal und ist über eine Treppe neben der tyrannischen Kost erreichbar. *Nest der Bestie: liegt jetzt im Nordwesten - hat die form eines menschlichen Gebißes. *Schlachtfeld: hinzugefügt - weit entfernt im Nordosten ist der Obelisk zu erkennen, lag früher mehr im Nordwesten, auf Höhe der Konzerthalle. *Tyrannische Kost: verschoben (von Dschungel Tyrannias) - Gebäude hat nicht mehr die Form eines Chombys. *Waffen Tyrannias: verschoben (in den Dschungel Tyrannias). *Kacheekers: entfernt. *Pteri-Attacke: entfernt. *Go!Go!Go!: entfernt. *Neopets Tyrannias: entfernt. _ Vulkan: : Ursprüngliche Orte: *Tyrannische Arena *Go!Go!Go! Kartenspiel (GoGoGo Cardgame) *Feuer Magie Laden (Fire Magic Shop) *Kacheekers *Scorchio Bau (Scorchio Den) : 1.Änderung: *Tyrannische Arena: verschoben (auf Hochebene Tyrannias). *GoGoGo Kartenspiel (GoGoGo Cardgame): verschoben (auf Hochebene Tyrannias) - Name geändert und verkürzt auf Go!Go!Go! *Kacheekers: verschoben (auf Hochebene Tyrannias). *Scorchio Bau (Scorchio Den): verschoben (in den Dschungel Tyrannias) - Name geändert auf Vulkan-Rennen. *Feuer Magie Laden (Fire Magic Shop): entfernt. Ty jungle 1.gif|Tyrannischer Dschungel _ 1 Ty jungle 2.gif|Tyrannischer Dschungel _ 2 Ty jungle 3 04.gif|Tyrannischer Dschungel _ 3 Ty plateau 0.gif|Hochebene Tyrannias _ 1 Ty plateau 1 04.gif|Hochebene Tyrannias _ 2 Ty plateau 2 05.gif|Hochebene Tyrannias _ 3 Tyrannianjungle 2004 01 de.gif|Tyrannischer Dschungel (deutsche Fassung) Tyrannianplateau 2005 01 de.gif|Hochebene Tyrannias (deutsche Fassung) Ty volcano.jpg|Vulkan Geographie Tyrannia liegt im Osten des Schreckensberges, und deckt damit die Ostseite des Nordpoles ab. Je nachdem wo man sich in Tyrannia befindet, variiert das Terrain.Das Plateau ist ungefähr 850 Quadratkilometer groß und ist ein sehr unfruchtbarer Ort. Im tyrannischen Dschungel hingegen herrscht dichte Vegetation. Durch die Nähe zum Schreckensberg ist die gesamte Region sehr gebirgig. Wetter Trotz der Nähe zum Schreckensberg, könnte das Wetter nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Auf der Hochebene herrscht das ganze Jahr über sengende Hitze, während es im Dschungel unglaublich feucht ist. Regierung Tyrannia ist eine Republik und das Regieren wird von einem Ältestenrat beaufsichtigt. Der Rat trifft sich im Rathaus, welches auf der Hochebene liegt. Die gegenwärtigen Mitglieder sind Kyruggi, Grarrg, Tekel, Plesio, Sabre-X und Myncha. Jedes Mitglied erfüllt eine genaue Aufgabe im Rat, aber Kyruggi ist die Großälteste und ist federführend für die ganze Region. Geschichte Tyrannia ist wahrscheinlich das älteste Land von Neopia, von dem Neopianer sich über den Rest Neopia ausgebreitet und bevölkert haben. Frühe berühmte Forscher reisten umher um Neopia zu erforschen. Ob Murphy Narrenzunge (Mad Tongue Murphy) ein Forscher aus Tyrannia war, ist nicht bekannt, da sein Tagebuch in einer Sprache geschrieben ist, die dem Tyrannsichen zwar sehr ähnlich ist, aber auch einige Unterschiede aufweist. Irgendwann, zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt, wurde Tyrannia von einem gewaltigen Erdbeben getroffen, und vom Rest der Welt getrennt und unter Erdmassen begraben. Während die ausgewanderten Neopianer sich weiter entwickelten, blieb Tyrannia und das tyrannische Leben, unter der Erde, das gleiche. Bemerkenswerterweise hat sich die tyrannische Zivilisation im Laufe der Zeit nur wenig verändert. Kurz nachdem Tyrannia wieder an der Oberfläche auftauchte, griff ein antikes Monster, der Monoceraptor, mit einer riesigen Armee, das prähistorische Land an. Zum Glück haben die vereinten Kräfte der tyrannischen Armee und von Abenteurern, die als neue Rekruten in die tyrannische Armee aufgenommen worden sind, den Monoceraptor und dessen Gefolgsleute besiegen können. Dieser Tag (12. Tag des Jagens / 12. Mai) wird seither in Tyrannia als ''Tyrannischer Siegestag gefeiert. Wirtschaft Trotz mangelnder Technologie aus anderen Ländern, gehört Tyrannia zu den größten Welthändlern. Tyrannische Ware ist sehr populär, und die Konzert-Halle ist immer ausverkauft. Tyrannia ist außerdem eines der Länder, das seine Wirtschaftseinnahmen unter anderem durch Glücksspiele einnimmt. Essen Das periodisch auftauchende Riesen-Omelette bietet nicht nur Essen für Tyrannia, sondern es gibt für jeden Tyrannier ein Stück. Neben den verschiedenen Omelette-Geschmacksrichtungen, bietet Tyrannia außerdem viele prähistorische Tiere an, wie zum Beispiel den Bargasaurus oder den Gargaraptor. Viele Pflanzen aus dem tyrannischen Dschungel sind ebenfalls essbar. Militär Tyrannia hat eine ziemlich große Armee, mit Divisionen an Land und auf See. Eine Anzahl an Zaubern und Tränken stehen ihnen ebenfalls zur Verfügung. Auch wenn die Kampfausrüstung größtenteils aus Speeren, Keulen und ähnlichem besteht. Sprache Man könnte meinen, die tyrannische Sprache besteht größtenteils aus grunzen und schnauben, mit den Worten 'Ugga' und 'Ugg'. Tyrannisch scheint mit einer ausgestorben Sprache verwandt zu sein, da zumindest die Schriftzeichen die Murphy Narrenzunge (Mad Tongue Murphy) verwendet hatte, um sein Tagebuch in dem er über die verlorene Insel schrieb, sehr ähnlich sind. Beide Schriften unterscheiden sich durch die grundlegenden Morpheme. Affixe, wie sie in agglutinierenden Sprachen weit verbreitet sind, sind aber gleich. Bei einer geschätzten Einwohnerzahl von zirka 32.600 Neopets in Tyrannia, wird es auch einige geben, die neben tyrannisch, auch die moderne Sprache verstehen. Tyrannische Invasion thumb|Eishöhlen mit Erdbeben-SpalteDer Plot begann damit, daß ein gewaltiges Erdbeben die Eishöhlen des Schreckensberges erschütterten. Das Erdbeben verursachte eine riesige Spalte und legte dabei einen verborgenen Gang frei. Der Gang endete in einer Sackgasse, die von üppiger Vegetation überwuchert war. Erst als ein gelbes Chomby diese Vegetation fraß, wurde der Weg um nach Tyrannia zu gelangen freigelegt. thumb|left|Das Chomby am Ende der SackgasseUngefähr eine Woche später, kam Ratsmitglied Myncha von einer Aufklärungs-Expedition über die Schlammwatte aus dem Norden Tyrannias zurück. Er erzählte, dass riesige Kreaturen sich in ihre Richtung bewegen würden. Ratsmitglied Grarrg befürchtete eine Invasion und beruft eine Dringlichkeits-Sitzung im tyrannischen Rathaus ein. Er schlug die Idee vor, Neulinge für die tyrannische Armee zu rekrutieren, im Falle eines Angriffs.thumb|Feinde an der nördlichen Grenze Grarrg's schlimmste Ängste wurden bestätigt, als die ersten Angriffe auf Tyrannia von Korbat-Kundschaftern begannen, die von Feemix, und später von Kraag, angeführt wurden. Sie wurden zwar schnell abgewehrt, aber bald rückten Grarrl-Soldaten und Skeith-Invasoren, angeführt von Gragarex und Slychi, nach und führten den Kampf fort. Schließlch gesellte sich noch eine Gruppe Chia-Bomber, angeführt von Grackle, dem Kampf um Tyrannia dazu. In den darauf folgenden Wochen schlossen sich immer neue Wellen der Auseinandersetzung an. thumb|left|Die InvasionFeuer-Grarrls, die von Ukkrah angeführt wurden, kamen in den frühen Wochen und er brachte 10.000 seiner Art mit sich. Die Feuer-Grarrls wurden durch 1000 tyrannische Buzzes unterstüzt, die von Tyragh angeführt wurden. Als immer mehr Wellen ankamen, sah es sehr schlecht für Tyrannia aus. Verschlimmert wurde es durch die Tatsache, daß 100 Grarrl-Kampfmeister zur Unterstützung der feindlichen Truppen kamen. Am Ende der Woche kam eine Nachricht den Tyranniern zu. Sie kam vom Monoceraptor und besagte folgendes: "I will arrive tomorrow and carve up your puny Tyrannia. You had better be ready for me." ("Ich werde morgen ankommen und Euer schwächliches Tyrannia zerstückeln. Ihr macht Euch besser auf mich bereit.") Ithumb|Der Monoceraptor greift anm letzten Moment besiegte die tyrannische Armee die fünfte und letzte Angriffswelle. Aber wegen der Ankündigung des Monoceraptors blieb keine Zeit für siegesfeiern. Und wie versprochen kam am nächsten Tag der Monoceraptor. Er deklarierte sich als der Anführer der Invasion und machte sich prompt danach daran Tyrannia zu zerstören. Hunderte Soldaten kämpften und verloren gegen den Monoceraptor, bis ein einzelnes Lupe ihn schließlich besiegen konnte. thumb|left|Kampf gegen den MonoceraptorEs wurde im tyrannischen Dschungel gefeiert. Doch während der Siegesfeier hallte eine Stimme über ganz Tyrannia: "That puny creature of mine has failed... but Neopia has not yet seen the last of me ... I will return... oh yes... I will return." ("Diese kümmerliche Kreatur hat mich enttäuscht... doch Neopia hat mich noch nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen... ich werde zurückkehren... oh, ja... ich werde zurückkehren.") Bis zum heutigen Tag weiß niemand, wer diese Drohung ausgesprochen hatte. Vermutungen lassen den Schluß zu, daß es sich hierbei aber um Dr. Sloth gehandelt haben könnte. Reise zur verlorenen Insel Gleich zu Beginn der Geschichte erzählt Hugo Fairweather seinen Forschungskollegen von den Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen der tyrannsichen Schrift und der Schrift wie sie in Murphy Narrenzunge's (Mad Tongue Murphy) Tagebuch zu finden ist, wie zum Beispiel Affixe, die in agglutinierenden Sprachen weit verbreitet sind. Bis dato blieben die grundlegenden Morpheme aber unlösbar. Bei einer, vor einer Woche ausgeführten Grabung, fand Lilian Fairweather, Hugo Fairweathers Tochter, eine uralte Schriftplatte mit zwei identischen Textabschnitten: eine in tyrannischer Sprache, wie sie heutzutage bekannt ist, und eine in der uralten Sprache des Tagebuchs. Mit dieser Steinplatte, konnte der Text des Tagebuchs entziffert werden. Krieg um den Obelisken Am 11.02.2013 (Jahr 15) wurde Tyrannia von mehreren Erdbeben heimgesucht. An der nördlichen Grenze trat ein merkwürdiges Objekt zutage. Sofort wurde mit den Ausgrabungen begonnen bis ein geheimnsisvoller Obelisk ausgegraben wurde. Die tyrannischen Behörden riegelten das Gebiet sofort ab und verboten für jedermann den Zutritt. Dennoch versammelten sich 6 verschiedene Fraktionen um den Obelisken, um ihn in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. #Die Diebesgilde unter der Führung von Kanrik. #Die Macht unter der Führung der Herzogin. #Der Orden des roten Erisim unter der Führung von Rasala, die Helle. #Die Wüstlinge unter der Führung von Kommandant Flint. #Die Sucher unter der Führung von Professor Lambert. #Die Auferwachten unter der Führung von Lanie und Lillie. Jede Fraktion kämpfte gegen jeden um den Obelisken in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Dabei waren die die meisten Fraktionen an der Macht des Obelisken interessiert - die Macht, der Orden des roten Erisim, die Wüstlingstruppe - oder erhofften sich Wissen - die Sucher - oder Reichtum - die Diebesgilde -, während die Auferwachten reines Interesse am Kampf zeigten, und es angeblich Kuchen im Inneren des Obelisken geben sollte. Einer der Preise war dann auch tatsächlich versteinerter Kuchen. Zuerst mußte man sich einer der 6. Fraktionen anschließen und kämpfte anschließend gegen die Mitglieder der restlichen Fraktionen. In der 5. Gegnerwelle kämpften die Anführer gegeneinander. Nach dem Kampf gegen die Fraktionsleiter gab es einen Überraschungsangriff, und je nach Fraktion war es ein anderer Endgegner #Gier - Diebesgilde. #Stolz - Die Macht. #Neid - Der Orden des roten Erisim. #Zorn - Die Wüstlinge. #Faulheit - Die Sucher. #Tod - Die Auferwachten. Nachdem diese Gegner ausreichend geschwächt und schließlich besiegt wurden, wurde nach einem Monat bekannt, dass die Macht den Krieg vorzeitig gewonnen hatte. Im Inneren des Obelisks befindet sich ein Orakel, das den Mitgliedern der Macht einige Vergünstigungen brachte. Gleichzeitig kündigte es aber den Mitgliedern der anderen Fraktionen an, dass sie sich bald wieder, auf dem Schlachtfeld beweisen könnten. Der Countdown der ablief, bis der Waffenstillstand enden würde, war der gleiche von 'der Frühling der Punkte im Überfluss', bei dem man 5 Mal am Tag Punkte einsenden konnte. Das Einsenden der Punkte würde zum gleichen Zeitpunkt enden, wie der Waffenstillstand. Nachdem der Countdown abgelaufen war, konnte man sich erneut einer von drei verbliebenen Fraktionen - die Diebesgilde, der Orden des roten Erisim., die Sucher - anschließen. Nachdem erneut ein Countdown abgelaufen war, wurden die Gegner der anderen beiden Fraktionen wieder für die Kampfarena freigeschaltet. Der Krieg auf dem Schlachtfeld ist nun ein wiederkehrendes Ereignis, bei dem jeweils 3 Fraktionen nach dem Zufallsprinzip ausgewählt werden. Man muß sich bis zum Ablauf eines Countdowns einer der drei verfügbaren Fraktionen anschließen. Ist der Countdown abgelaufen, kann man gegen die 5 Gegner der anderen beiden Fraktionen kämpfen. Bis zu einem weiteren Countdown-ablauf kann man beliebig oft gegen diese Gegner antreten. Man sollte mindestens 10 Kämpfe absolviert haben, da es nur dann zählt, sollte die gewählte Fraktion siegreich sein. Ist die gewählte Fraktion siegreich, bekommt man ein Seitendesign und einen Avatar passend zur Fraktion, und darf sich eine von 5 Vergünstigungen des Orakels aussuchen, die bis zum Ablauf des nächstens Countdowns, der immer als 'Ende des Waffenstillstands tituliert wird, wirksam ist. Je nach Fraktion sind die Vergünstigungen des Orakels unterschiedlich, teilweise haben mehrere Fraktionen aber die gleiche Vergünstigung. Hatte man sich eienr Fraktion angeschlossen, die verloren hat, bekam man einen Trostpreis und muß warten bis der Countdown der Vergünstigungen abläuft, um sich erneut einer von 3 wählbaren Fraktionen anschließen kann. Es haben alle Fraktionen einmal gewonnen. War man in einer Fraktion, die nicht gewonnen hat, kann man es beim nächsten Mal versuchen, daß jene Fraktion, bei der einem Avatar und Seitendesign noch fehlt, zum Sieg zu führen, wenn sie denn zur Wahl steht. Bis auf weiteres ist der Krieg und die Vergünstigungen durch das Orakel unbegrenzt. thumb|left|300px|Buch über den ObeliskenDie Tatsache, dass die tyrannischen Behörden sich in den Krieg nicht einmischten und dass sie das Gebiet sofort abriegelten als der Obelisk freigelegt war, zeigt dass die Tyrannier etwas über den Obelisken wissen, was dem restlichen Neopia nicht bekannt sein dürfte. Dies könnte mit den Fraktionsendgegnern zu tun haben, die stellvetretend für 5 der 7 Todsünden standen, wobei der Tod vermutlich die Völlerei ersetzt. Sie waren ein Test und standen für das innerste 'Gefühl' einer jeden Fraktion, das es zu überwinden galt, um für die Vergünstigungen des Orakels würdig zu sein. Ein weiterer Hinweis, auf diesen Test läßt ein Bild aus einem der Bücher der Sucher erahnen, wo ein Grarrl zu sehen ist, das vom Licht des besagten Obelisken getroffen wird. Altador Cup *Tyrannia hat ein eigenes Altador-Cup-Team. *Das Team besteht aus folgenden Mitgliedern: *#Loryche - Mittelstürmer. *#Wila Benne - Links Außen. *#"Spikes" Barmie - Rechts Außen. *#"Scrap" Taggert - Abwehr Mittelfeld. *#Mor Gollog - Torhüter *Ehemalige Mitglieder: *# Evrem Guilako - Rechts Außen - Schreckensberg. *# Elbin Kroe: Rechts Außen - Schreckensberg (früher) / Feenkand (jetzt). *# Harlis Neyhol - Torhüter - Moltara. thumb|Yooyuball Emblem von Tyrannia * Das Yooyuball-Emblem stellt eine braune Raute mit orangen Flecken dar, in dessen Mitte ein orange-braunes Yooyu abgebildet ist. An beiden oberen Hälften sind zwei Dornen, an den beiden unteren mehrere kleine Dornenzacken abgebildet **Die Dornen sind vermutlich eine Anspielung auf eine tyrannische Artentwicklung des Grarrls, der solche Dornen am Kiefer trägt, wie es zum Besipiel Grarrg hat. thumb|left|300px|Tyrannia gewinnt den AC VIII *Den 8. Altador Cup (AC VIII) im Jahre 15 (2013) hat Tyrannia gewonnen. *Beim 10. Altador Cup (AC X) im Jahre 17 (2015) belegte Tyrannia Rang 3. Trivia *Das Aussehen der Konzerthalle ist an Stonehenge angelehnt.thumb|Konzerthalle - Stonehenge *Dass Murphy Narrenzunge das Tagebuch in einer anderen Sprache als tyrannisch schrieb, und die Tatsache, dass es eine Steinplatte gibt, deren Text in tyrannisch und der Sprache des Tagebuchs aufweist, läßt zweifeln ob Murphy Narrenzunge ein Forscher aus Tyrannia ist, beziehungsweise aus welchem Land er ursprünglich stammen könnte, wo seine Sprache verwendet wurde. **Laut Hugo Fairweather sind beide Schriften von tyrannisch und der Sprache des Tagebuchs sehr ähnlich. Das könnte darauf hinweisen, dass beide Sprachen eng miteinander verwandt waren, da sie sogar ähnliche Schriftzeichen verwendet haben.Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Tyrannische Invasion Kategorie:Krieg um den Obelisken